


The Jazz Singer

by allie_wishes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HEA ahead!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will try to make this a medium burn, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Modern Era, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Singing, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), but I'm impatient, crooning, patient ben, probably will be more of it later, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_wishes/pseuds/allie_wishes
Summary: Ben's adopted brother, Poe, owns and runs a jazz club. Ben comes in one night, after having made amends with his family for being gone and ignoring them for 9 years. He just wants a new place to think and write his next big selling novel, after having left his previous publishing company, First Order. He sees the jazz singer, Rey, that Poe has hired and falls instantly for her and her sultry voice. She isn't interested... at least that what she thinks. She would rather go on a date with her favorite writer; Obi Wan Kenobi. Little does she know that it's a pseudonym for Ben.Also let's pretend I know how publishing/running a business/etc works :)unbeta'd.





	1. Someone to Watch Over Me

Ben took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to The Resistance and entered into the jazz club. Although it had been about a decade since he had been in the dim lit atmosphere of his brother's club, the smell was the same; the wood and leather mingled with the expensive spirits behind the bar with a dash of his brother's cooking. This had been his dream since they were kids. Poe lived for old musicals and the glam of the golden age of old Hollywood, lamenting a loss of the beauty and regality of the era. Into their teen years, when their mother, Leia, had any political guests over, Poe would put his cooking skills to work, while been would put those singing lessons his mother insisted on to the test, crooning to his small audience like old Frank. Of course they delighted anyone who ever visited.

It was his mother expressing love and giving them a chance to use their talents, he understood now. Not so much when he went to college. He pursued a degree in creative writing, earning some teasing from his father. Leia would have loved for him to follow her footsteps and go into politics, but Ben found no joy in that. He wanted to write. And write he did, earning the attention of Richard Snoke, the head of First Order Publishing. Snoke got into his head and had convinced him that his family just used him. By the time he graduated, Ben cut himself off from his family. It wasn't until a court ordered therapy session from a public angry outburst a couple years ago that resulted in the destruction of property that he realized what had happened and how Snoke had manipulated him. Ben desperately tried to leave First Order, and more importantly Snoke, but his contract was air tight. Until, that is, Ben's personal publisher, Armitage Hux, came across some damning skeletons hidden deep in a closet that "accidentally" found their way to a reporter who happened to be Hux's sister, Phasma, and ruined Snoke's career. 

Hux said as they were taking Snoke out in handcuffs that he didn't realize how serious the law took embezzlement and laundering money. Once the dust settled about a year later, Hux and Phasma moved and started their own publishing business and small online news company, taking Ben with them. They decided to set up shop in his old hometown of New York City. He waited a couple of months before calling his family to fix things. He worried that they would be furious. It was quite the opposite. They welcomed him back with open arms.

Although his new therapist would say otherwise, he still struggled with feeling worthless. Not that he was vain, but the only thing that made him feel worthwhile were his fans, well, Kylo Ren's fans. He wrote of the misguided hero, Kylo, under the name Obi Wan Kenobi. He loved the anonymity of a pseudonym. He received all the love, fame, and fortune, but didn't have to give up his privacy. Which was why he was spending Saturday night in a suit and tie in his brother's club. He loved to get ideas from real life and could people watch without getting mobbed by adoring fans. 

He walked up to the maitre d' and waited politely for her to get off the phone. A moment or two later, the blonde hung up the receiver. 

"Name?" she asked politely, not looking up from her list.

"Ben Solo," he replied. She looked up and smiled.

"As in Poe's brother? Oh, he said you'd be coming tonight! Welcome! It's always so nice to meet his family," she peppily responded. "If you would please follow me, he has reserved the best table in the house for you. He also said to come and get him so he could join you. You're just in time, too. Our show starts in about ten minutes." She led him to a round table front center of the room, about 20 feet from the stage. The rounded stage cut into the room, taking up about a third of the space. The mahogany wood floors went well with the heavy, red curtain that was currently closed. Ben took a seat at the table as a waiter poured him a glass of champagne. He took a sip as he admired the simple, yet elegant table decoration. The long black table cloth was accented by a red square cloth. A simple crystal vase stood in the center with a single red rose. A black ribbon bow was tied around the bow.

"I guess we just let anyone in here nowadays," Poe laughed, walking up to Ben with his arms out.

"Yeah, you should really speak to the guy who owns this place about that," Ben responded embracing his brother in a hug. "This place is amazing. You've done very well."

"I think so, too. Just wait until you hear our jazz singer. She is amazing," Poe glanced down at his watch. "In fact, you're about to hear her sing." 

As if on cue, the lights dimmed for a few moments before a spot light came on. The curtains had opened and a few people were on stage. Ben recognized Finn, Poe's boyfriend from a few pictures Poe had showed him when he first caught up with his family. Finn had a trumpet in his hand and wore a simple tux. Ben had to give his brother credit, he knew how to pick attractive and talented partners. A small, petite woman with dark hair and almond eyes stood in a sapphire blue dress with a bass next to her in her hands. Kaydel, an old childhood friend, was at the piano in a black dress, while a man, also in a tux, with a beard and dark brown hair sat at the drums. 

"You know Kaydel and hopefully recognize Finn. The bassist is Rose Tico, long time friend of Finn. And the drummer is Snap Wexley. They all went to New England Conservatory of Music and formed a band there. We are only missing Rey, the singer," Poe explained.

Ben, noticing movement on the stage a few moments later, glanced from his brother to the stage and did a double take. The most beautiful woman stood before the microphone. She had chestnut hair curled and pinned back leaving sunkissed skin and freckled face bare to the audience. She had a dazzling smile outlined in red lipstick. While she did wear make up in similar fashion to Poe's beloved old Hollywood, it wasn't overdone. She wore a silky emerald green dress. It had a wrap in the front at her hips and spaghetti straps. She turned a little to her left to move the slight train of the dress out of the way of her black high heels, showing the backless back of the dress to the audience. She wore a simple silver and diamond looking bracelet and diamond like earrings. She was radiant. Ben noted how the green in her dress brought out the green in her hazel eyes.

"Ben, you might want to close your mouth," his brother whispered to him as the Kaydel began playing the piano. Ben listened as Rey began singing an old Ira and George Gerwin classic.

_"There's a saying old, says that love is blind_  
_Still we're often told, seek and ye shall find_  
_So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind"_

Ben had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. Her voice was sultry and soft. 

_"Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet_  
_He's the big affair I cannot forget_  
_Only man I ever think of with regret"_

_"I'd like to add his initial to my monogram_  
_Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb"_

_"There's a somebody I'm longin' to see_  
_I hope that he turns out to be_  
_Someone who'll watch over me"_

Ben was unsure, but he thought he saw Rey glancing at him.  _No, she's probably glancing at her boss. Keep it together_ Ben, he thought. _It's not like you've never been around beautiful women before. Although, I wouldn't even put her in the same category. She's above all of them._

_"I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_  
_I know I could, always be good_  
_To one who'll watch over me"_

_"Although he may not be the man_  
_Some girls think of as handsome_  
_To my heart he carries the key"_

Ben never believed in love at first sight, but at the moment he was considering converting to that point of view.

_"Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_  
_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_  
_Someone to watch over me"_

_"Won't you tell him please to put on some speed_  
_Follow my lead, oh, how I need_  
_Someone to watch over me_

_Someone to watch over me"_

 

The crowd around them cheered and applauded as the last notes of the song ended. Ben came back to reality and began clapping. He turned to his side to ask Poe more about Rey but he was gone.  _How long has he been gone? Does that mean that she was looking at me? God, I sound like a bubbering teenager again. Get your act together, Solo. Calm down._ His internal pep talk was ended when a new song began. This time Ben recognized the beginning notes of the song "Unforgettable."

About an hour passed, full of beautiful songs sung by an equally beautiful and talented woman. Ben hardly touched his food. He was so enthralled and enraptured by the jazz singer.

"Thank you for letting us spend the evening with you tonight," Rey spoke. Ben noticed her british accent. He noted how she hid it well in her singing. "As a gift, we want to leave you with one of the songs we've written. It's called 'What I'm Doing Here'." The bass, drums, and piano began their notes and once again and Rey's bewitching voice filled the restaurant.

__"Nobody knows what I'm doing here  
And I ain't got a clue  
Messin around with these other fools  
When I'm not with you"

 __"There's been so many nights  
When I've longed for your touch  
There's been so many days  
When our love was not enough"

_ "Oh leave me, leave me, just leave me  
Can't you see me, see me" _

__"Nobody knows what I'm doing here  
And I ain't got a clue  
Messin around with these other fools  
When I'm not with you"

 __"There's been so many nights  
When I've longed for your touch  
There's been so many days  
When our love was not enough"

_ "Oh, leave me, leave me, leave me  
Can't you see me, see me" _

__"Nobody knows what I'm doing here  
And I ain't got a clue  
Messin around with these other fools  
When I'm not, when I'm not, when I'm not oohhh"

 __"Nobody knows what I'm doing here  
And I ain't got a clue  
Messin around with these other fools  
When I'm not with you  
When I'm not with you"

When the song finished, Ben jumped to his feet to give a standing ovation. He stood until they left and the curtains closed. He looked around and saw his brother talking to one of his waiters. He rushed over and waited what seemed to be an eternity until Poe was free.

"So what did you think of Rey?" Poe asked as he turned to Ben.

"I want to meet her, if that's okay. She was amazing and I, uh, just want to tell her. I mean she probably knows, but still..." Ben trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. He knew he was making a fool of himself, but it was only in front of Poe.  _Hell,_ he thought, _he's definitely seen worse from me._

"I don't think I've seen you this flustered since freshman year when you asked Bazine to homecoming. Actually, I think you're more flustered now," he laughed putting his hands on Ben's shoulders. "Give me a few minutes and I'll bring you back stage to meet her." Ben couldn't tell if he was more excited to meet her or nervous to screw it up. 

He sat back down at his table and pulled out his little old notebook. He wrote any and all ideas for his novels in it. Opening to his most recent notes. He began writing a new idea for his next Kylo Ren novel.  _ **Love interest?**  _he wrote.  _ **Name?** **~~Rey?~~**_   _No, it's too obvious,_ he thought as he crossed out her name.  ** _Rey/Ray. Ray of Light. Sunlight. ~~Sunshine?~~_** _ ~~~~No, that's too happy. I need it to be darker. Stronger. Regal._ He began searching names that meant light. He looked for something that had a dark side. _It would have to be if she were to stand with Kylo,_ he thought. Skimming through a baby name website, he found it. In some Gaelic languages, it meant dark or black. In Greek, it was derived from a title that meant mistress and ruler. In eastern-based languages it meant shinning or light. He wrote it in all capital letters in his notebook and underlined it.  _ **KIRA.**_ He tried, and failed, to convince himself it was an older idea and not simply because he lost his heart in an instant to a talented jazz singer.


	2. Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start with Rey's POV but switch. She and Ben get to meet. The gang celebrates Finn's birthday and karaoke is involved!
> 
> Enjoy!!

REY

Rey, Kaydel, and Rose wore matching black silk robes and stood at the vanity, touching up and adding makeup, getting ready for the night ahead. Finn and Snap walked in with Poe right behind them. 

"You guys were amazing! I mean you usually are, but oh my god!" Poe gushed as he made it into the room. "Are we ready for some drunken karaoke to celebrate my Finn's birthday?" he asked kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Poe, who was that sitting next to you?" Rey asked as nonchalantly as possible, but Rose caught on instantly.

"You mean tall, dark, and handsome? What about poor Kenobi or Kylo? Have you moved on?" Rose teased.

"No, it's just a new face that Poe seemed chummy with. Just making sure Finn doesn't have to worry." Rey joked, trying to ignore Rose's jest.

"That was Ben, my brother." Poe explained. "He reached out to Han, Leia, and I about a month ago trying to fix the past. Of course, there wasn't much to forgive, though he thinks so. Anyway, he will probably be around more often. I'm going to invite him to go with us tonight, if that's okay, with you." Poe looked to Finn, who nodded his okay.   
"Good, because he seemed eager to meet our little Rey of sunshine."

"Me?" she squeaked in surprise and then cleared her throat. 

"It'll be good for you, Rey, to talk to a real person instead of getting lost in your imagination. Plus, if it doesn't work, Kaydel or Rose could give it a shot. Rose definitely seems interested," Snap laughed giving his bandmates a hard time. He was met with Kaydel's middle finger and Rose's tongue.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be nice, but I'm telling you, it's not gonna work out. What's going to happen is I will be drowning my sorrows in the newest Kylo Ren book and Obiwan Kenobi is going to walk up, see me, fall instantly in love and ask me to marry him. Simple as that," Rey insisted.

"Babe, he never publishes his photo. We don't even know who he is. He could be ugly and creepy," Kaydel piped in.

"He's not. I don't know how, but I know he's not. Anyway, this is Finn's day, quit fussing over me and fuss over the birthday boy. He's the one we should be embarrassing!" Rey said changing the subject. And with that, they all got changed and Poe slipped out of the room. Although, Ben wasn't Kylo, she still figured she should give him a shot. When she first saw him, for a moment she almost forgot the words to her song. It was a strange instantaneous connection and Rey, though as uninterested as she tried to make herself, found that she was extremely intrigued by the oddly handsome man.

BEN

Poe came back through the door about fifteen minutes later. 

"We are going to Maz's Cantina to celebrate Finn's birthday. We always do karaoke," Poe filled in Ben.

"I hate karaoke," Ben complained.

"No," Poe corrected. "You hate the spotlight. You sound amazing, but it's being up where you are the center of attention that you hate. It's the same reason why you use a pseudonym." Poe opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then looked like he changed his mind. "Meet us at Maz's in about half an hour." And with that, Poe walked back through the door.

Approximately 30 minutes later, Ben walked into Maz's. He had shed his coat and tie, leaving them in his car, and rolled up his white sleeves to just below his elbow and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons. He sat down in a booth near the back and pulled out his notebook and began creating a basic outline for Kira and Kylo while he waited. He got lost in his ideas, furiously writing the beginnings of what seemed to be a redemption arch for Kylo. He became acutely aware of a figure standing near him when he heard her clear her throat.

"Wacha working on?" he heard the british voice ask when he set the pencil down. He looked up and saw Rey and was rendered speechless for a moment. She had unpinned her curls and brushed them out, creating a nice wave in her hair. She must have added some more eyeshadow, because her eyes were dark, smokey, and black. The same black as her t-shirt, which rendered him more speechless, because this beautiful woman whom he had fallen in love with instantly was wearing a homemade t-shirt that had "I Love Kylo" written in cursive on the front.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased, bringing him back to the strange reality he found himself in. She sat down across from him in the circular booth. Never would he ever in his wildest dreams find himself cursing his decision for his anonymity. 

"Big fan?" Ben asked, nodding to her shirt.

"Absolutely" she grinned. "I love Kenobi's work. He's just a genius. I love the idea of a postmodern hero, ya know? Like he tries to do good, but he isn't perfect and makes mistakes. It makes him so human and relatable. I don't know how Kenobi does it. I'm going to meet him one day and he's going to fall madly in love with me the moment we meet," she stated matter of factly, causing Ben to choke on his whiskey.

"Sorry," he wheezed. "Went down the wrong pipe," he lied. This gorgeous woman wouldn't want to marry Kenobi once she found out who Kenobi really was, that he was sitting right in front of her. Before he could say anything, though, the rest of Rey's band and Poe appeared and walked up to them. 

Maz came out and greeted everyone and brought a round of shots, on the house she had said, for the birthday boy and handed Rey the microphone, knowing she was probably going to sing first. She went to the stage and stood for a few minutes, picking a song to sing. In the meantime, Ben turned to Poe.

"Poe," Ben whispered, once everyone was seated in the booth with Poe luckily on Ben's right. "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was a Kylo fan?" he yelled in hushed tones.

"I knew it would come up in conversation soon enough," Poe shrugged. Before Ben could try to gather any more information, the beginning notes of the karaoke version of Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out For A Hero" came on and Ben again found himself enraptured by Rey's voice. At the end of the song, the entire group gave a standing ovation. Ben knew in that moment that Rey's self prophecy had already come true.

REY

Hours and quite a few beers and shots later, the whole table had convinced Ben to get up and sing, after hearing stories from Poe about how good he could croone. Although Poe meant well, he could never say a bad thing about anyone, especially his family and friends, so Rey didn't put much stock into his words. That is until she heard him sing. He did a near perfect rendition of Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight" which had all the women swooning and Kaydel whispering  _lucky bitch_  because throughout the entire song, Ben's eyes never left hers.  _Maybe,_ she thought, _waiting for a writer who may be old or a jerk is overrated,_ and she allowed herself to just give into the feeling that had been warming her heart since she first laid eyes on Ben earlier that evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry. I got sick and then midterms happened and then all of my research papers were due and then finals and ugh.... But it's summer! So I plan on finishing this and my other work soon! I have ideas for a new one (but not until I finish this). I'm thinking there will be about 2 ish chapters left on this and god knows how many on my other WIP. But I will finish both this summer. Y'all are the best!!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on finishing my other story "A Love Sacred and Profane", it just requires a lot of research (which I'm doing) but this is a short story also bouncing around my head.
> 
> I will give credit to the artists of the songs I reference. There is a band I will be using a lot, Lake Street Dive (they're amazing!). Any of their songs that I use will be "written" and performed by Rey, but obvs I will give credit where credit is due.Title comes from the song (same title) by Ella Fitzgerald. "What I'm Doing Here" is by Lake Street Dive, and the school where Rey's band met is the same school and story as Lake Street Dive.
> 
> Next chapter we get Rey's POV. Also, please forgive any spelling or formatting errors. This is unbeta'd and I'm technologically dumb (but I'm learning!)
> 
> I don't know how to do mood boards or even how to put them in, so I will post more info for the visuals in the notes.
> 
> -Rey's dress and hair: The (famous) green dress from Atonement with Keira Knightley (1. This dress has been called the most beautiful dress in all of Hollywood and I totally agree. It's gorgeous. I own a copy of it and wear it whenever I get a chance. 2. I think Keira and Daisy look so similar and need to play sisters in a movie one of these days, don't you think?)


End file.
